The Clan Games
by DreamofColor
Summary: The Dark forest cats have won.. now it is time for the clan cats to participate in the clans games, a cruel game of life and death. Only one must survive. Watch the journey of the twenty four cats chosen for only one purpose. To kill.


**Hey guys! This is my first warriors story, so I hope you like it!**

Prologue

Mapleshade emerged from her nest. She heard a small whisper in her ear. A dark tabby was standing to her left. "Tigerstar wants us, so get a move on!" She flinched then snarled. "Thats where I was _going_. So do _not_ tell me what to do!" Darkstripe unsheathed his claws. Mapleshade had many recent arguments with him, all resulting in battle. A low growl made her quicken her pace. "I said come, now!" Tigerstar's voice hushed all the chattering cats. Mapleshade settled next to Houndleap, who gave her a dirty look. Then Tigerstar began. "Since we won the battle, Brokenstar, Thistleclaw and I have decided to do a special game." Curious murmurs raised among the cats. Thistleclaw, who was on Tigerstar's left hissed loudly. "Hush!"

That made the cats quiet. Brokenstar gave a nasty look to the talkative cats. Tigerstar continued, ignoring any further mews. "Six cats will be chosen from each clan." No murmurs raised among the cats, only a small whisper from Redwillow. "Take him away." Tigerstar growled quietly to Brokenstar. Brokenstar dipped his head and beckoned to Hawkfrost and the two cats took Redwillow deeper into the marsh forest. "I will choose four loyal dark forest warriors to assign to each clan. To pick the cats, of course." For the first time in a while, Mapleshade pricked her ears with curiosity. Thoughts poured into her mind. What will the cats do? Will I be chosen for a clan? Maybe those nasty Thunderclan cats. She bit back a snarl just thinking of them.

Tigerstar continued, slightly raising his head. "The twenty-four cats will fight in battle to the death. Until only one remains." Silverhawk raised his voice, seemingly unaware of what happened to Redwillow. "What does the winner do?" Instead of punishing him, Tigertstar nodded. "Wait and see." He finally murmured after a long pause. "Anyways, the first day is training…." He didn't continue. There was an eerie silence among the dark forest warriors.. "We will have two days of training." He finished. Finally. Mapleshade. "Now, for the clans." Mapleshade waited. _Perhaps if she was with Thunderclan, she would choose that annoying ginger she-cat. Or her mate. Brackenstorm was it? She couldn't remember. And she didn't care._

But she had to listen. Now. "For those bony Windclan cats… " Tigerstar looked at his cats, obviously thinking. Mapleshade noticed Lilywhisker stiffened. _She shouldn't be here._ Mapleshade thought. The other two former Windclan cats, Antpelt and Houndleap hardly flinched. "This warrior made the right choice by staying loyal to the dark forest while his _friends_ " Tigerstar said the word like it was a piece of fox dung. "left him." She could see a shape nodding in agreement, but she couldn't see who it was. "Antpelt for Windclan." Tigerstar finished. Houndleap looked slightly surprised yet he dipped his head in agreement.

Tigertstar said the other names surprisingly fast. "For Riverclan, I choose Hawkfrost." No one was surprised by his choice. For Hawkfrost was one of his most loyal warriors, and his son. Hawkfrost gazed proudly at his father. "For Thunderclan, I choose Mapleshade." _Yes! I get to tear those mange pelts apart!_ She looked throughout the other cats. A few surprised murmurs rippled through them. She heard a few whisper "He should have chose Thistleclaw!" They angered her, yet she ignored them.

"And, for the last clan, Shadowclan, Clawface." The dark brown tom lifted his head in surprise. Most cats including Mapleshade thought he would have picked Brokenstar or Darkstripe. "The four I have chosen, come to me." Tigerstar growled. All four cats obediently padded up to their leader.

"Now," Tigerstar hissed. "choose cats are the best for the job. Traitors work too. You are free to choose the cats you hate the most, or are the most loyal to their clan. No leaders. Those are all my rules. Soon, the games will begin."


End file.
